Una feliz Navidad
by friidaaa
Summary: "-Pueden quitarle las esposas, por favor. Y que jodidos te pasó en la mejilla?- dijo Hermione con voz dura, tomando el rostro del rubio con una mano para examinar la mejilla morada."One shoot. Regalo para mi amigo secreto. Drh. AH OoC, Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mió todo es de J. K Rowling.**

**Una feliz Navidad.**

Hermione caminaba por el largo pasillo oscuro rápidamente haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el suelo. Odiaba estas fechas y odiaba este jodido lugar. Cuando alcanzó el final de pasillo, estaba una mujer regordeta con una mirada dura dirigida hacia ella.

-Puedo ayudarle?- pregunto con voz aburrida e irritada, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Sí, tengo una cita programada.- La castaña le tendió un papelito arrugado a la mujer, quien lo tomo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. La mujer recorrió la hoja con los ojos varias veces y después miró a Hermione.

-Lleva consigo algún tipo de arma blanca como navajas, armas de fuego, limas o encendedores?- Hermione negó.- Tendré que revisar su bolso.- La castaña abrió su bolso y lo puso sobre el pequeño escritorio, haciendo que la mujer viera el contenido.- Bien, tendré que pedirle que se remueva los tacones.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Y que se supone que usaré? No andaré por este cochino lugar descalza. Además, siempre que vengo llevo tacones y hasta ahorita no me habían pedido que me los removiera.-dijo Hermione molesta.

-Señora, es procedimiento de Navidad. No sabe las peleas que hemos tenido donde un tacón se encaja en el ojo de otra persona.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Y por qué le encajaría un tacón en el ojo a mi esposo? Vengo aquí una vez cada quince días y créame, si quisiera matarlo lo hubiera hecho el día que se entregó a ustedes.- dijo Hermione alzando la voz irritada. La robusta mujer se acomodo perezosamente el cinturón en su cadera y le miro.

-Señora, necesito que…- Hermione la interrumpió.

-Necesito que se deje de tonterías y me deje pasar a ver a mi marido. Es navidad, estos tacones me matan pero son los favoritos de él y los únicos que hacen juego con la ropa interior que traigo puesta debajo. Así que si me permite…- Hermione pasó junto a la mujer y abrió la reja.- feliz navidad.- dijo con calma y avanzó de nuevo.

-No me culpe si el animal de su esposo la mata con su jodido tacón.- Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió avanzando. Cuando llegó a otra puerta, Hermione respiró hondo. Necesitaba recordar que no importaba que tan ansiosa o triste o infeliz la hacía ir hacia ese horrible lugar, lo estaba haciendo por él. Y él lo estaba haciendo por ella y su futuro. Hermione volvió a respirar y abrió con dificultad la pesada puerta. En cuanto entró, Hermione se vio recibida por un hombre.

-Señorita, buenos días.- Hermione sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, necesitaba ver a mi esposo.- El hombre frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que tenía una cita para hoy.- El nombre se acerco a un escritorio color marrón donde había un enorme libro encima y comenzó a ojearlo.- debe haber un error, normalmente no hay citas en Navidad.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Normalmente las personas no tiene un buen abogado como el mío.- terminó sonriendo dulcemente. El hombre le sonrió de vuelta.

-Como no esperábamos visitas, su esposo no está donde siempre, está…indispuesto.- Hermione frunció el ceño rápidamente y le miro duramente al hombre.

-Si por indispuesto te refieres a que se metió en otra maldita pelea, sabes que las demandas sobre este jodido lugar te pegaran más fuerte de lo que tus guardia a mi marido.- dijo con oz firme. El hombre tragó saliva.

-Claro que no, nuestro compromiso es…- Hermione levantó la mano y el hombre se detuvo.

-Lo quiero en cinco minutos donde siempre, sin excusas.- Hermione retomó el paso hacia una segunda puerta junto al escritorio color marrón y la abrió. Camino otro largo pasillo oscuro donde había un guardia al final que la miraba lascivamente.

-Viene por una feliz navidad, señorita?- dijo burlón. Hermione le sonrió.

-Así es, pero si fuera tu, dejaría de hablarme, sabes que a mi esposo no le gustas y no creo que a ti te gustará tampoco el ojo morado de la vez pasada.- Hermione abrió la pesada puerta y la cerró tras de sí, soltando un poco de aire y viendo a su alrededor. La misma fea habitación de siempre. Era sencilla, solo una cama, un buró con un teléfono y un espejo enfrente. La castaña colocó su bolso sobre el peinador del espejo y se sentó en la cama a esperar. Después de unos cuantos minutos Hermione escuchó voces afuera y sonrió al reconocer la voz de él, como siempre.

-Suéltame, animal. No querrás otro ojo morado, no?- dijo él con voz burlona, haciendo a Hermione sonreír desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró un rubio con expresión superior con esposas en las manos y un ojo morado.

-Pueden quitarle las esposas, por favor. Y que jodidos te pasó en la mejilla?- dijo Hermione con voz dura, tomando el rostro del rubio con una mano para examinar la mejilla morada. Draco le tomó la mano en su rostro.

-Hermione, no es nada.- La castaña frunció el ceño y le miro incrédula.

-Nada? Esto es nada? Está morada!- dijo Hermione alzando la voz y señalando la mejilla. Draco le dio una mirada, indicándole que dejara el tema.

-Lárgate, pervertido.- dijo el rubio al guardia que solo gruñó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después de unos segundos Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Quien te hizo eso? Fue él?- dijo señalando la puerta.- porque créeme que demandaré su trasero de nuevo, Draco.- El rubio le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a la castaña.

-No fue su culpa, si no él imbécil tendría un ojo morado de nuevo.- Hermione no se dejo suavizar por el rubio.

-Que paso?- pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

-No necesitas saberlo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues tú no necesitas estás visitas conyugales y aquí estoy.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Draco se acerco a ella y la beso con fuerza, tomando su nuca con una mano y colocando en la cintura la otra, atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione gimió dentro de la boca del rubio cuando él introdujo su lengua en su boca. Cuando el rubio iba a remover el abrigo de Hermione, la castaña se hecho para atrás.- dime qué pasó?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Hable de más, ok? Tuve una pelea en el comedor donde un imbécil hablaba de ti y como soy un maldito afortunado con tener a mi esposa viniendo a verme cuando ellos se tenían que coger a mitad de los reos. Cuando hicieron un comentario sobre tu trasero, lo perdí y lo golpee. Contenta?- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, besándole dulcemente la mejilla adolorida.

-Espero que tu no seas uno de esos reos.- dijo la castaña jugando.

-Dios, no! Aunque creo que es muy poco el solo verte une vez cada quince días pero la masturbación ayuda.- dijo le rubio sonriéndole.- Como te pasaste ayer?- pregunto el rubio, tomando la mano de Hermione y arrastrándola hacia la cama, donde el rubio se sentó y Hermione quedó de pie enfrente de él.

-Con los Weasley y muy tranquilo.- dijo Hermione con voz suaves, disfrutando de cómo el rubio le estaba acariciando la cadera sobre el abrigo.- hicimos pavo, traje un poco si tienes hambre.- dijo Hermione señalando su bolsa, Draco solo negó.

-Lo único que me cenaré hoy será a mi esposa.- dijo con voz ronca. Hermione soltó una risa.

-La cárcel te ha hecho más vulgar, amor.-dijo Hermione, pasando sus manos por el rubio cabello.- Me gusta. Además tus heridas te hacen ver más…masculino, más rudo. Es excitante.- dijo acariciándole suavemente su mejilla. Draco soltó una risa.

-Quiere decir que cuando vuelva a casa me golpearas de vez en cuando para que te excites?- Hermione sonrió.

-No, puedo mandar a alguien a hacerlo. Ronald estaría encantado.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Ese maldito pelirrojo me odia desde siempre. Más desde que me entregué y te deje sola.- Hermione asintió con una sonrisa triste.- Nunca te dejaría sola, nunca estas sola.- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie a la altura del rostro de Hermione. La castaña asintió y dejó que el rubio le removiera el abrigo.- Tienes que estarme jodiendo Hermione.- dijo viendo el conjunto de lencería azul celeste con encaje.

-Pues aun no porque hablas demasiado.

-Y con mis tacones favoritos.- dijo acariciando la pierna de Hermione completamente hasta llegar a los tacones.- Sabes lo jodidamente sexy que es eso?- dijo el rubio, aventando el abrigo lejos de ellos y viendo a Hermione directamente a los ojos.- Claro que lo sabes, traviesa.- el rubio beso lentamente el hombre de Hermione y luego la tomó de la cintura y la coloco en la cama, Draco colocándose detrás de ella.- Se te ve hermoso tu trasero con este encaje, hermosa.- Hermione gimió ante las caricias del rubio.- Tienes una idea de cómo me haces sentir?

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Hermione acercando su trasero a la erección del rubio, haciendo a Draco gruñir y mover sus caderas.

-Es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca, tomando a Hermione por la cintura y hablando en su oído.- Dios, y mira tus senos.- dijo tomando uno con una mano y acariciándolo.- Espero que así este bien, amor.- dijo refiriéndose a la postura, Hermione solo asintió.- Esto será rápido, amor. Te necesito demasiado.- dijo el rubio, succionando lentamente el hombro de Hermione, marcándola somos siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba saber que aunque él estuviera encerrado aquí la gente de afuera pudiera notar que Hermione no estaba sola.

-Draco.- gimió la castaña, cuando el rubio coloco su mano en la entrepierna de Hermione, acariciándola ahí abajo, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Dime que eres mía.- susurró el rubio con voz ronca. Hermione gimió de nuevo cuando las caricias del rubio se hicieron más firmes.

-Draco, Draco…- El rubio comenzó a embestir ligeramente su erección sobre el trasero de Hermione, creando una deliciosa fricción para ambos.

-No amor, dime que eres mía. Dime que eres solo mía.- gruño el rubio, haciendo a Hermione gemir más fuerte.

-Soy tuya, tuya…oh, Draco.- un largo dedo se aventuró entre los pliegues de la castaña y Hermione gimió aún más fuerte de nuevo.- solo tuya, Draco.- volvió a susurrar. Draco gruño, sonando completamente inhumano, añadiendo un segundo dedo.

-Soy tuyo también, lo sabes, verdad?- Hermione asintió gimiendo todavía por la invasión del rubio con sus dedos, respirándole a la castaña sobre la nuca y el cuello.- Solo te quiero a ti.- murmuro de nuevo. Antes de que Hermione pudiera murmurar otra palabra, se vio invadida por el pene del rubio, embistiéndola, haciéndola gemir ante la sensación.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…- murmuro Hermione antes las embestidas del rubio.

-Estas tan mojada, hermosa.- Hermione grito el nombre del rubio cuando Draco siguió presionando su mano sobre su clítoris, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo, haciendo a Draco sentir lo mismo. Después de unos momentos, el rubio besó los labios de Hermione dulcemente, haciéndola sonreír.

-Eso fue…- murmuro Hermione cansada con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-No suficiente para una vez cada quince días.- murmuro el rubio, besándole los cabellos castaños.

-Eso es tu culpa, no la mía.- dijo Hermione, acariciando la mano del rubio enroscada en su cintura.

-Oh, sí, nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, verdad?- Hermione negó sonriendo.- Ni siquiera cuando salga de aquí? Será un "Draco, saca la basura porque estuviste preso"- Hermione soltó una risa haciendo al rubio levantarla con su brazo y colocándola debajo de él, ambos riendo.

-Déjame ponerte algo.- murmuro Hermione, volviéndola acariciar la mejilla morada. Draco negó.

-Estoy bien, hermosa.- Hermione suspiro derrotada.- Solo tres meses más y me tendrás contigo todos los días. Te imaginas hacer esto todo los días?- Hermione asintió.

-Si, de hecho yo si lo hago con mi amante.- Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres mala, castaña.- Hermione soltó una risa cuando el rubio le beso la mejilla.- Cuando salga por fin podemos empezar una familia, Hermione. No tendremos que huir de nada.- Hermione asintió, respirando hondo para no dejar caer las lagrimas.

-Pero no quiero un bebe rápido. Primero quiero disfrutar de nosotros de nuevo.- Draco sonrió asintiendo.- Después, cuando me cansé de ti, podemos tener un bebe.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Feliz navidad, amor.- dijo el rubio escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

-Feliz navidad, Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño detalle para mi amigo secreto :) Espero que les haya gustado<em>

_Atte: Friidaaa _


End file.
